


Your childhood trauma is not my childhood trauma

by threedices



Series: Naruto rare pair bingo [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Child Soldiers, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Multi, Naruto Rare Pair Bingo 2019, No Uchiha Massacre, Polyamory, Relationship Negotiation, Uchiha Itachi Has Issues, Women in the Military, misplaced protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 20:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20441738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threedices/pseuds/threedices
Summary: Itachi has far different expectations of their lives than Izumi.It's time to have a resonable adult discussion about this.





	Your childhood trauma is not my childhood trauma

**Author's Note:**

> For the Naruto Rarepair Bingo square: Itachi.

Izumi doesn't want to give it all up.

Her work, her missions.

Shisui is sure he can convince Itachi.

"And if I can't, I have to enlist your and Hinata's help," he says with a wink.

Izumi trusts him.  
She gives him a kiss in thanks.

Naturally, Itachi is more than a little resistant to the idea.

"You just can't see that someone else could want it, because it's everything you hate." Even as she yells it at him, she knows it's true.

Hinata interjects. "Just because you want to stop fighting and being a ninja, doesn't mean everyone does."

It's a terrible, a sad thing, that Itachi feels he cannot allow himself to leave Konoha's service and so tries to force what he thinks is best, what he truly wants to do, onto her.

Izumi almost pities him, before steeling herself, straightening her spine.

"I want to be an active Shinobi, Itachi."  
Her gaze softens a fraction and she reaches out.  
"Let's talk about what you want and how we can get it."

Shisui throws an arm around Itachi's shoulders.  
It makes Itachi look smaller somehow.  
"I can talk to the Hokage and the girls will beat the clan into submission. Just you wait, it will all turn out all right."  
He presses a kiss to Itachi's temple. 

Itachi sighs, softens, relents.  
Opens his eyes and looks at them again, at Izumi.  
There's a frown twisting his brows.  
"If that is what you want." 

He sounds so dubious, so Izumi feels the need to push again.

"I do. I want this." 

She takes his hands in her and smiles, to take the sting out of her words.  
She cares about him, after all, just not about his methods.

Dinner is much less tense than the days before.

Izumi feels like laughing again.

Hinata shares some stories of small but precious victories.

Even Itachi smiles, small and tentative as it is.

Shisui is vivid and agitated in his happiness and joy.

Izumi can read the love he has for them in the curl of his smile and the crinkle around his eyes.

It's a better outcome than she could have hoped for, when all of this started.

Seems team work is the best solution, even in love.


End file.
